


The Issue with Confidence

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Shifter Au [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Lion cub! Tsuna, Primary School, Random teacher OC, Shifter AU, Young Tsuna, first shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: Tsunayoshi's first shift from his primary teachers perspective...After dealing with a young Hibari Kyouya's first shift into a panther, Masaki Himi could deal with shy little Tsunayoshi... right?





	The Issue with Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 apparently doesn't like my realising so some words that were empisied in the original copy aren't on his one. Sorry.

Masaki Himi couldn’t help but stare at the newly shifted Sawada Tsunayoshi in front of her. 

Masaki Himi was all too aware that young shifters tended to have their first shift around the ages four or five. It had happened to her when she was that age and as a teacher at Naimori primary school she had seen it a dozen times already. She had the training and could deal with any animal that life through at her with confidence. She had dealt with Hibari Kyoya, and the child had shifted into a freaking panther cub. She still had the scars to show for the times she had been forced to put the Skylark's ID collar on.

She thought she could deal with anything after that, especially shy little Tsunayoshi.

'I was very wrong' she thought to herself as her assistant escorted the other students into the hallway. She knew that Tsunayoshi was a shifter from the beginning as per school policy. Both of his parents were documented as feline shifters and it was practically common knowledge that Sawada Nana turned into a Calico. She just wished she had asked about what kind of cat Mr. Sawada turned into because she was pretty sure it wasn’t a house cat.

Mainly because sitting in front of her, slightly tangled in the remains of his school uniform, was what she thought was an African lion cub… she wasn’t totally sure, his fur was darker then the mental image she had of a lion cub and she hadn’t heard of one with such orange eyes, though they seemed to retain Tsunayoshi's doe eyed innocence despite being completely feline. He was kind of cute as far a potentially deadly young animals go….

'Was that fire…' she thought blinking in disbelief. 

She was half convinced she was hallucinating, but if one half squinted at the lion cub forehead there was almost the flicker of bright orange flames curling. She couldn’t help but stare, mostly to make sure she wasn’t actually hallucinating, but also because she was drawn to the semi-there flames. They were kind of pretty, she wanted to be close to them … to be a part of that…

A scared cheerping noise shook her out of her stupor, her eyes falling away from the illusionist fire and back to the wide eyed cub she should have been taking care of. Tsunayoshi looked at her with something that screamed fear and confusion, and she got the feeling that the four year old had no idea what just happened to him. 'While you stood there like an idiot…' she berated herself as she forced herself into motion. 

Tsunayoshi stumbled to his paws uncertainty, trailing after her as she walked to where she kept the collar Mrs. Sawada had provided. The need to be close to a familiar figure of authority was obvious in the young lion. Tsunayoshi had been the type of child to cling to his mother’s skirts every time she dropped him off. The shy little thing had only shifted because the other children were starting be cruel and oh so quiet Tsunayoshi made a great target. 

She sighed in resignation, as much as she loved children she was all too aware of how mean they could be. She pulled the orange ID collar from the desk before turning towards the lion cub a lost at her heels with a soft look. Tsunayoshi froze under her attention, plopping into the almost awkward sitting position he had been sitting in earlier. 

She keeled down in front of him after taking a step back so she didn’t been the poor cub in the head. Tsunayoshi was almost shaking in his fur at this point. She felt her face contort in worry, would he be able to calm down enough to shift back? She remembered many a time where she couldn’t reclaim her human for because she had too much anxiety to push the animal back beneath the surface.

Tsunayoshi cheerped again, drawing her back to the matter at hand. “Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun,” she chirped in a false cheery voice as she held the collar up for his inspection. “Can I put this on you? It is very important for you to wear a collar when ever you shift. It so people know that you are a little boy who just happens to look like a kitty.” She almost felt embarrassed for the childish explanation on the purpose of collars that she gave every student who shifts. She still remembers how Hibari had hissed at her for a good few minutes before leveling that look. 

Tsunayoshi on the other hand seemed to be perfectly content, if not still mildly terrified, to be collared and she was able to clip the collar with little fuss. The lion cub had even leaned forwards so it was easier for her to clip it. He had an astonishing amount of coherency for a new shifter but it could also be the fact that lion cubs were still cats and cats were just aware like that….

She breathed in before releasing it with a huff, re-centering herself. With a quick ruffle of the lions fur she stood up and made her was to the phone. She needed to call the office and get Tsunayoshi sent home. With one last look at the docile lion cub she dialed, she hoped this brought the young boy some confidence. 

He seemed like he would need it…

**Author's Note:**

> For Clarification, I totally made the teacher character up just for this story. I got her name from a random name generator and everything.
> 
> That thing before Tsuna made a cute lion noise was his flame harmony drawing her in... Tsuna has really pure flames as most know and they are especially strong in lion form. This will be relevant later, fyi. 
> 
> Hibari was a vicious tyke and nothing anyone can say will change my mind on this. He is already a self claimed carnivore as a human, he'd be even worse as an actual one.
> 
> This one is also longer because I actually tend to write long peices... The first fic was me something I wrote on the fly that I liked and wanted to share... Don't expect me to be punctual on posting or anything, my icon is writers block for a reason...


End file.
